


The Twin

by ash_is_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Evil Twins, Family, First Kiss, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_is_mythical/pseuds/ash_is_mythical
Summary: Rhett and Link have been best friends since anyone could remember. They both don’t remember a time before they were friends. Nothing could ever tear them apart, even the fear of starting high school in less than a month. It was just Rhett and Link against the world… oh right, and Link’s twin brother, Chris.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! sorry its been so long since i've posted. I've been working on a multichapter fic that im excited about. I have a couple more short stories coming out soon! Enjoy!

Rhett and Link have been best friends since anyone could remember. They both don’t remember a time before they were friends. Nothing could ever tear them apart, even the fear of starting high school in less than a month. It was just Rhett and Link against the world… oh right, and Link’s twin brother, Chris. 

Rhett didn’t like Chris too much. He seemed to be always trying to get Rhett into trouble or getting Link away from him. He would tell his parents Rhett did something, even though it was him. Because of this, Link does not like Chris. He didn’t like him trying to get rid of his best friend.

“Link!” Rhett yelled when he got to the other side of the pond that they always swam in, “join me! Join me on the quest to the other side of the pond!” 

They both laughed as link jumped and made a giant splash of water around him, almost tripping as he went deeper. 

“Explorer McLaughlin, anything to report that far ahead?” Link’s staticy voice echoed from Rhett’s pocket. He grabbed the walkie talkie and began to talk.

“Nothing to report yet Explorer Neal, but you better catch up with me quickly before something does come.”

Link ran as fast as he could, slowed down by the water around him, and finally made it to the little island, Rhett was already standing on the giant rock in front of him. Link hurried to the top to meet his best friend. 

“The first ever footprints on this rock and island, we gotta name it Rhett!” Link screamed and started jumping up and down, completely ignoring the fact that his feet were slipping a little bit. 

“That’s a great idea Explorer Neal! It has to have the best name, something that will forever say in someone's head when they visit!” Rhett also started getting excited and jumping a little bit and getting louder as he spoke “They also have to know we are the explorers who found it, Explorers Neal and Mclaughlin!” 

They both looked around past the rock into the thick of the trees and cold water they swam through to get there, trying to think of the best name they can think of. There was slight noise and movement coming from the trees behind them, but both of them were lost in thought and didn’t notice. 

Suddenly, something hit Rhett and he was knocked off the rock, crashing down, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Struggling to catch his breath for a couple seconds, Rhett slowly tried to sit up when Link came running over to him to help him.

“Rhett are you ok!?!” Link sank down, sliding his knees in the mud to get to him. “Be careful, don't move too quickly.”

“I’m fine.” Rhett shook his head but a shooting pain shot through his head like a knife, instantly regretting doing so. He tried looking around but his vision was blurred and he couldn’t see well. “What happened? How did I fall?”

“I think you might have just slipped? I’m not sure but it also looked like something hit you.” Link also started looking around but was more concerned about Rhett and didn’t take his eyes off him for more than a couple seconds. 

His eyes finally caught a little movement from behind the rock behind Rhett. He slowly stood up and kept his hand on Rhett’s shoulder for as long as he could. When he finally was able to see over the rock, anger filled him up and he had to hold himself back.

“Chris?!? Why are you here?” Rhett looked over and saw Chris standing behind the rock in front of Link “Is everything ok?”

Both Chris and Link looked over at Rhett, one with a smirk and one with a concerned look. “Was this you? Did you do this?” Link walked closer to him, making Chris hit his back against another rock, but stopped himself from going any further. 

“What makes you think that?” Chris said in a snarky voice and looked around to see if he had anyway to start running away

“What the hell! Why would you do that?!” Link looked like he was about to explode, which he rarely does. He looked at Rhett and back at Chris, cornering him even more. “What did Rhett ever do to you?!?”

Chris looked around like he was trying to think, still trying to back up, climb the rock, anything to get out of the way from Link, but he couldn’t. He was trapped. He tried to speak but kept stuttering.

“Nothing! The answer is nothing!” Link started to get tears in his eyes “Why the fuck did you do that?!?” Pushing him in the chest further away from Rhett, making chris lose his balance multiple times

Chris looked over at Rhett and sighed. He looked back at Link, who was now in hitting range. “He-”

“Rhett has never done anything to you!! You had no fucking reason to do that!!” 

“He takes you away from me!” Chris snapped back

Link froze. His mind went blank. He looked over at Rhett, who managed to turn himself and lean against the rock. “We need to do our separate things and we still hang out at home.”

“But I should be your number one friend, not him.” Chris started walking forward making Link back up now, “He is nothing.”

Link looked over at Rhett, who was still out of it, but still managed to give Link a weak thumbs up with a little smile. Link smiled slightly and then looked back at Chris.

“He’s my best friend.” Link made Chris back himself against the rock once again, and Link grabbed the collar of his shirt, raising him up a little bit, “You might be blood related to me, but he is more of my family then you will ever be.” 

He let go and Chris fell back. He stood there for a second in shock as Link started walking back over to Rhett, then ran as fast as he could away.

“Is everything ok? What happened?” Rhett looked up at Link

“Shhhhh, don’t worry, everything is ok.” Link’s caring and loving voice was back. He smiled at Rhett and he sat down next to him and shut his eyes.

They both sat there for a minute in the silence. Both their eyes closed enjoying the moment. Link rarely gets that mad, it’s been years since he’s been like that. It was for the same reason too.

“Thank you.” Rhett said quietly, sending chills down Link’s spine. He had never gotten those before, well that strong anyway. “I couldn’t ask for a better best friend.”

Link opened his eyes and looked over a Rhett. “Neither could I.”

They both smiled at each other and before Link knew what he was doing he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Rhett’s. Butterflies filled his stomach. After a couple seconds he realized what he did and pulled back. His face was bright red when Rhett stared at him with confused eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know-” Link hid his face in his knees when he felt a hand on his shoulder

“Hey, it’s ok.” Link looked up and saw Rhett smiling at him, then hid his face again.

Rhett put his hand on his chin and forced Link to look up. He wiped away his tears, scooted closer to him, and their lips met again. This time more passionate, running their hands down each other’s backs. They both broke the kiss with a smile. They stared into each other’s eyes. Link was now the confused one, though he wasn’t complaining.

Rhett pecked his lips again, “I’ve been wanting to do that since the beginning of 7th grade.” He smiled and Link’s eyes widened, diving into Rhett, completely forgetting he was hurt. Rhett winced in pain and Link immediately got up. 

“Im so sorry, I got lost in the moment.” Link scanned him up and down. “We should probably try to leave now.” 

He had Rhett wrap his arm around his shoulder. They slowly stood up and started walking back.

“Soooooo I’m your family huh?” Rhett smirked 

“Oh shut up” Link laughed and nudged him, gently, so he wouldn’t hurt him more. He fluffed Rhett’s hair, kissed his cheek, and walked with him all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me (If you have any short story ideas you can tell them to me on tumblr :)
> 
> tumblr - @ash-is-mythical  
> Insta - @best.friends.of.mythicality


End file.
